Future dreams
by Yuki Yahiko
Summary: Kagura tahu, kalau dia dan si bungsu Okita itu emang hobi berantem. mau fisik, batin, maupun perang kata-kata, pasti aja ada yang didebatin. Hingga saat akhir pekan budaya mereka selesai, Sougo tanpa sengaja mengucapkan hal yang fatal. bagaimana karena hal itu malah Kagura terseret ke masa lima tahun kemudian?/ #Days3 #Okikaguweek #okikaguweek2017.


**Future dreams.**

 **Disclaimer : Gintama By Sorachi Hideaki a.k.a Gorilla- _Sensei._**

 **Story By Me**

 **Warning : 3Z-AR-Timeslip, OOC dan mungkin sedikit Typoo.**

 **Buat ngeramein OKIKAGU Weeks tahun ini.**

 **Days 3-Future 5 years-**

 **Semoga ceritanya menghibur dan ...**

 **Enjoy it~**

"Mari bersulang!"

Suasana riuh melingkupi ruang kelas 3-Z hari ini. Setelah melalui pekan budaya sekolah selama satu minggu berturut-turut, kelas mereka memperoleh point tertinggi dalam acara tersebut. Untuk merayakannya, para murid beserta wali kelas mereka, Ginpachi- _Sensei,_ mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan setelah acara dansa api unggun selesai.

Tak seperti teman-teman yang asyik bercanda, Kagura memilih untuk memakan ramen porsi ekstra jumbo yang dia menangkan dari kontes makan cepat di kelas sebelah.

 ** _Sraak ..._**

Pintu geser kelas tersebut terbuka dan menampilkan tiga pemuda yang sering dijuluki sebagai ' _Trio 170 cm_ '.

"Oy, Kau mengalangi jalan, _China_." Tegur suara datar nan malas dari pemuda bersurai pasir yang jalan paling depan.

Kagura melirik sinis, "Hah! Salahmu sendiri yang muncul dari pintu ini, _Sadist_! Kau bisa menggunakan pintu belakang." Balasnya seraya menunjuk pintu lain kelasnya.

"Cih! Oy, _Baka onna_ , kalau kau mau makan, tuh, makan di meja sana! Bukan depan pintu, _Baka_!" balasnya tak mau mengalah.

Aksi saling tatap menatap sengit itu kembali terjadi lagi.

Takasugi dan Kamui yang berada di belakang Sougo hanya menghela napas lelah. Kamui sendiri tak pernah tahu, mengapa sahabatnya dan adiknya itu hobi sekali berdebat, Baik fisik atau adu mulut seperti saat ini.

 ** _Puk ..._**

Takasugi menepuk bahu Sougo, "Sudahlah, kita putar arah saja." Ucapnya menengahi karena si cewek surai _Vermillion_ itu enggan bergeser dari sana.

"Ogah!" Sougo berujar datar seraya mendorong tubuh gadis itu hingga terjungkal ke depan dan membuat wajahnya menubruk mangkok berisi ramen.

"Ups! _Sorry_." Lanjutnya dengan nada datar, tanpa ekspresi bersalah, dan terlihat tak berdosa.

Anak-anak 3-Z yang melihat kejadian tersebut langsung mundur mencari jarak aman, termaksud Kamui dan Takasugi. Dan ...

Tak sampai hitungan ke sepuluh, suara benda melayang diiringi tumpahan makanan dan suara pukulan menjadi _soundtrack_ kelas tersebut.

"Brengsek kau, _Sadist_!" umpat gadis tersebut seraya melayangkan tinjuannya. "Gara-gara kau, makananku terbuang sia-sia aru!" jerit gadis berkacamata botol dengan wajah berhiaskan mie dan kuah ramen sambil terus melayangkan pukulannya.

Sougo sendiri, dengan mudah pemuda itu menghindari setiap serangan yang gadis itu berikan.

"Kau sendiri yang salah, _China_. Siapa suruh makan depan pintu? Menghalangi orang jalan saja!" balas datar pemuda tersebut.

" _Lady_ sepertiku bebas untuk makan dimana saja, _Do-s_ sialan!" amuk gadi situ.

" _Lady_? Mana ada _lady_ makan dengan porsi bab* dan tak memiliki etika. Kau harusnya berpikir, _China_!" balas Sougo tak mau kalah.

Para murid 3-Z mendesah lelah melihat pertempuran dari pasangan _Sadist_ yang selalu berdebat kapan dan dimana saja, bahkan dalam hal konyol sekalipun. Ingin melerai, tapi mereka semua masih sayang nyawa. Mengadu pada guru, pun percuma saja karena mereka sudah sering masuk ruang konseling. Wali kelas mereka? Mereka semua melirik ke arah Ginpachi-Sensei yang sudah mabuk karena kebanyakan minum Sake.

Akhirnya, mereka semua hanya diam menonton hingga dua insan itu lelah berkelahi.

"Mui, lerai tuh." Takasugi menepuk bahu Kamui dengan kepala yang bergerak menunjuk ke arah pasangan bodoh itu.

Kamui menggeleng dengan wajah terhiaskan senyuman-kebiasaanya. "Biarin aja, Shin. Ntar juga capek sendiri." Balasnya enteng.

Takasugi geleng-geleng kepala. Manusia terakhir yang mereka harapkan untuk melerai dua makhluk yang sudah menghancurkan setengah kelas itu hanyalah si manusia dengan julukan 'the smilling god of the dead 'itu. Tapi, kakak dari gadis _Vermillion_ itu sangat jarang mau ikut campur dalam masalah adik dan sahabatnya.

.

 ** _Lima belas menit berlalu._**

 ** _._**

Dengan napas ngos-ngosan dan keadaan kelas yang sudah tak terdefinisi lagi sebagai sebuah ruangan, kedua makhluk super itu menghentikan pertikaian mereka.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, _Sadist_! Hosh ... hosh ... dasar cowok cemen aru. Sama cewek nggak mau ngalah!" Kagura mengatur napasnya yang kelelahan.

Sama seperti Kagura, Sougo yang juga masih mengatur napas itu mendengus, "Cewek? Kau bodoh atau tak punya kaca di rumah, _China_?" dengan nada mengejek dan senyuman miring andalannya.

Kagura mendelik tajam ke pemuda pasir itu sedangkan, Takasugi sudah menyikut pinggang Kamui pertanda-please, mui, adikmu dan Ahokita mau mulai lagi, tuh. Tapi pemuda vermelllion itu tetap diam dan tersenyum.

"Sifatmu kasar dan penampilanmu juga nggak menarik. Mana ada cowok yang mau menjadikanmu istri apalagi gebetan." Celetuk pemuda itu tanpa dosa.

Manik biru dibalik kacamata tebal itu melebar. Gadis itu terdiam dengan dada yang terasa ngilu. Kesal. Perkataan Okita muda itu benar-benar menjatuhkan harga dirinya.

Dalam diam, gadis itu melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Sepeninggal Kagura, para cewek langsung menatap sinis sang pangeran _Sadist_ -tapi tak dipedulikan olehnya.

Takasugi melirik Kamui yang masih tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati Sougo di depan pintu.

"Kali ini kau yang salah, Sougo." Komentarnya sambil menepuk pundak Sougo.

Sougo terdiam sesaat. Ketika matanya bertemu pandang dengan Kamui yang tengah tersenyum, tubuh pemuda itu seketika menegang.

Bagi orang lain, sikap Kamui yang terkesan acuh dan masa bodoh itu akan diartikan sebagai sosok kakak tidak sayang adik tetapi, berbeda bagi Sougo dan Takasugi yang sudah berteman akrab. Bagi mereka, senyuman Kamui kali ini berarti, 'Kejar adikku sebelum aku yang turun tangan'.

Sougo mendesah malas. Dengan langkah gontai, pemuda itu menyusul sosok gadis bersurai _vermillion_ yang telah menghilang di sudut koridor.

Padahal yang mulai duluan adalah gadis itu, pikir Sougo. Akan tetapi, Sougo enggan mengambil resiko untuk baku hantam dengan Kamui karena sebagian energinya sudah terkuras dengan gadis gorilla tadi.

"Menyebalkan!" rutuknya.

.

.

Kagura berjalan di koridor dengan kaki yang terhentak kasar dan mulut yang terkomat-kamit merutuki Si _Sadist_ sialan.

Setelah tiba di kamar kecil, Kagura langsung menuju wastafel, melepas kacamata botolnya, dan membasuh wajahnya. Gadis itu mengamati siluet wajahnya yang terpantul pada cermin depan wastafel tersebut. Kedua tangannya tergerak memegang pipinya yang berisi, lalu turun menuju dadanya yang rata, dan berakhir di atas perutnya yang membuncit.

Gadis itu mendesah. Dilihat dari sisi manapun, perkataan pemuda itu tentang penampilannya yang tidak menarik itu benar. Pikirannya menerawang mengingat sifatnya. Lagi-lagi gadis itu mendesah kecewa.

"Hah~, yang dikatakan _Sadist_ benar aru." Gumamnya lirih.

Baru saja Kagura hendak meninggalkan tempat tersebut, sebuah cahaya muncul dari balik cermin tadi. Manik biru Kagura mengerjap kaget ketika melihat bayangan wanita dewasa, dengan surai _Vermillion_ panjang tergerai, dan manik biru yang juga nampak terkejut sepertinya.

Setelah itu, semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

 ** _Sreek_** ...

" _China_ , kau la-."

Manik _Sapphire_ dan _Crimson_ itu saling bertatapan kaget.

"Kau ... Kagura lima tahun yang lalu? Kemana Kagura yang sekarang?" tanya pemuda yang terlihat dewasa dengan surai senada pasir tersebut.

Kagura terdiam dengan manik yang mengerjap tak percaya. Otaknya nampak sulit untuk mengumpulkan informasi yang benar.

"Okita- _san_ , bagaimana dengan pakaian Kagura- _san_? Cocok?" sebuah suara wanita di sudut sana membuyarkan pikiran mereka.

Dengan cepat, Sougo menutup tirai tersebut.

"Maaf, sepertinya mempelai wanita sedikit gugup. Bisa kami undur jadwal _fitting-_ nya?"

Kagura meringkuk dalam ruangan tersebut seraya memegang kepalanya. Pikirannya bercabang memikirkan antara realita dan mimpi.

Tadi, Pemuda tadi, kalau Kagura tak salah terka maka, dia adalah pemuda _Sadist_ menyebalkan yang bangga dengan gelar pangeran _Sadist_ -nya, Okita Sougo. Tetapi, kenapa dia terlihat lebih dewasa? Dan ... apa-apaan perkataannya tadi?

Kagura mencoba menyakinkan dirinya kalau dia tengah bermimpi, mimpi buruk.

Masih asyik bergelut dengan pemikirannya, gadis itu tak menyadari kalau sedari tadi Sougo sudah berjongkok di depan wajahnya sambil menyampirkan sebuah jubah di pundak gadis itu dan mengaitkan kancingnya.

"Oy, Apa yang terjadi padamu? Dimana dirimu yang sekarang?" tanyanya datar di sela-sela kegiatannya melepaskan cempolan gadis itu.

Kagura tersentak dan menepis kasar tangan Sougo dari rambutnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan aru?" tanyanya panik.

Sougo menghela napas. "Diamlah atau mereka akan berpikiran yang macam-macam." Peringatnya seraya kembali melepaskan cempolan Kagura sehingga rambut sebahu gadis itu tergerai bebas.

Sougo mengamati penampilan gadis itu, "Haaah ... Padahal acaranya tinggal satu minggu lagi." Desahnya.

Pemuda itu menyelipkan tangan kanannya pada punggung Kagura dan tangan satunya di lutut gadis itu.

Kagura memekik kaget dengan mata yang melebar, "A-Apa yang kau lakukan, _Kuso Gaki_!?" serunya panik.

Sougo tak mengindahkan teriakan Kagura. "Berisik. Sembunyikan wajahmu di dadaku. Aku tak ingin membuat orang lain panik karena melihat tubuhmu menciut." Ucapnya datar seraya keluar dari ruang ganti tersebut.

.

.

Sougo berjalan cepat dengan Kagura dalam gendongannya. Pemuda itu nampak tak memperdulikan perhatian orang-orang yang berada di butik tersebut.

"Oy, Sougo, Bagaimana?"

Sebuah suara dari belakangnya membuat langkah Sougo terhenti. Tanpa membalikkan badan Sougo berkata, " _China_ mendadak tak enak badan. Bisa kau ganti jadwal _fitting_ baju kami, Hijikata- _san_?" seraya berlalu begitu saja sebelum pria bersurai _dark green_ itu protes.

.

.

Pemuda berusia dua puluh tiga tahun itu memarkirkan mobilnya di sebuah rumah bergaya jepang tradisional.

"Oy, kita sudah sampai. Cepat turun." Perintahnya seraya membukakan pintu untuk gadis itu.

Kagura keluar dari dalam mobil. Manik biru lautnya itu mengamati rumah tersebut.

"Oy, _Chihuahua_ , ini bukan rumahku aru." Kagura menunjuk rumah tersebut.

Masih tak mengindahkan protesan gadis itu, Sougo mengendikan bahunya acuh dan menarik tangannya.

"Mulai sekarang, ini rumahmu. Ingat itu, _China_ _girl_." Tegasnya.

Kagura melongo seketika tanpa bisa berkata apapun. Otaknya masih berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi saat ini. Seingatnya, dia tengah membasuh wajah di toilet sekolah, dan ketika mau keluar dari sana, dia melihat pantulan wanita yang miripnya di dalam cermin dan kemudian, dia tak dapat mengingat apapun.

.

 ** _Sreek ..._**

Pintu geser itu terbuka. Kagura mengikuti langkah Sougo dari belakang dengan tangan yang saling bertaut dan Sougo melepaskannya ketika mereka sudah masuk ke dalam.

"Kamar kita ada di lantai atas, naiklah." Jelas Sougo seraya memerintah gadis itu. "Akan ku siapkan makan malam." Lanjutnya seraya berjalan menuju dapur.

Kagura hanya mengangguk pasrah. Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai atas. Dan setiba disana, gadis itu membuka salah satu pintu ruangan yang emnjadi satu-satunya ruangan di atas sana.

Netra birunya mengamati setiap sudut kamar tersebut. Perhatiannya terfokus pada sekumpulan foto yang terpajang di dinding dekat meja rias.

Lagi-lagi, netra birunya berkilat tak percaya dengan mulut setengah menganga. Foto-foto itu ... itu adalah kumpulan foto dirinya bersama si pangeran _Sadist_. Dimulai dari foto perpisahan SMA mereka diikuti dengan berbagai foto dirinya yang lain. Rata-rata isinya adalah foto mereka berdua, sebagian lagi adalah foto mereka bersama dengan Mitsuba, Hijikata, Kamui, dan Takasugi.

Dari semua foto yang ada, satu yang benar-benar menarik perhatian Kagura yaitu, foto dimana dirinya, Mitsuba, Soyo, dan Matako mengenakan Kimono, diiringi para pria yang mengenakan setelan jas formal. Soyo dan Kagura duduk bersampingan dengan Sougo di sebelah Kagura dan Kamui di sebelah Soyo. Dibelakang mereka ada dua pasangan lainnya dan di tengahnya ada Tsukuyo dengan bocah bersurai silver di gendongannya.

Kagura tersenyum kecut melihat sosok anak kecil itu.

"Gin- _chan_ benar-benar menikahi tsukky." Lirihnya.

Kini manik itu melirik ke sebuah pigura di atas meja rias. Di dalam sana, terdapat dirinya bersama Sang pangeran _Sadist_. Kagura terlihat tengah memeluk leher Sougo dari belakang seraya tersenyum lebar dan Sougo memamerkan senyuman tipisnya. Mereka berdua terlihat bahagia.

.

.

" _China_ , cepat turun. Makanan sudah siap." Sougo memanggil dari lantai bawah.

Pemuda itu kembali mengambil posisi duduk seraya menunggu gadis vermellion itu datang.

Selang beberapa menit, Sougo mendengar langkah kaki yang terhenti di belakangnya.

Sougo membalikkan badannya. "Kau la-." Perkataan pemuda itu mengambang di permukaan ketika melihat penampilan Kagura yang sedikit menggoda imannya.

"K-kau ...," Sougo mengelap wajahnya. "Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu, _BakaChina_?" tanyanya dengan nada yang diusahakan tetap datar dan semburat merah tipis.

Kagura menarik ujung kaosnya. "Ma-manaku tahu, _Baka_! Semua baju yang ada disana terlalu besar untukku!" kesal gadis itu.

Saat ini, Kagura hanya mengenakan kaos kebesaran yang sepertinya milik Sougo dan celana pendek sebatas Paha. Dalam hati, Kagura mengutuk si bocah _Sadist_ yang tak memiliki pakaian untuk dia kenakan.

Sougo menepuk jidatnya. Pemuda itu baru tersadar kalau tubuh calon istrinya itu tengah menciut.

"Duduk dan makanlah. Aku akan mencarikan baju lamamu." Ucapnya kemudian.

Kagura mengangguk dan mengambil tempat tepat di depan Sougo. Mereka berdua makan dalam keheningan.

Selesai makan, Kagura berinisiatif membereskan sisa makan mereka dan Sougo beranjak ke kamar atas.

.

.

"Pakailah." Sougo menyerahkan cheongsam merah yang dulu sering gadis itu kenakan.

Kagura meraihnya. "Terima kasih," Ucapnya sambil mengamati pakaian tersebut. "Anoo ... kenapa kau bisa memiliki pakaian lamaku, _Sadist_?" tanyanya penasaran.

Sougo terdiam sambil mengalihkan pandangannya. "Cepat pakai saja, _China_." Kilahnya seraya pergi meninggalkan gadis itu menuju sofa.

.

.

Kagura mematut tubuhnya di cermin. Berbagai pertanyaan masih menghantui gadis itu, tapi sang sumber informasi nampak enggan memberikan jawaban maupun penjelasan.

Kagura menghela napasnya, Ini nyata atau mimpi? jika mimpi, kenapa dia dapat merasakan sakit ketika mencubit pipinya sendiri? Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang belum terjawab.

.

.

Pagi kembali menjelang. Dengan rasa risih dalam tidurnya, Kagura membuka matanya. Dan ... pemandangan pertama di pagi harinya adalah wajah Sougo yang tepat berada di depan wajahnya.

Sontak, Kagura langsung mengambil jarak seraya berteriak, "A-apa yang kau lakukan di tempat tidurku, _Sadist_ _Konoyarou_!?"

Sungguh alarm pagi yang indah.

Sougo yang tidurnya juga terusik mengucek matanya pelan seraya menguap kecil.

"Hoaam ... kau berisik, _China_." Keluhnya dengan wajah masih mengantuk.

Kagura mendelik tajam. "Kau ...," gadis itu menunjuk wajah Sougo. "Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat tidurku, _Kuso gakki_!" amuknya.

Sougo hanya diam seraya mengorek telinganya yang sedikit berdenging.

Mereka baru saja akan mulai berdebat kalau saja bel rumah tersebut tidak berbunyi nyaring.

 ** _Ding dong ... ding dong ding dong ding dong ..._**

 ** _Ctaak!_**

Persimpangan siku-sku mampir di dahi kedua manusia berbeda gender tersebut. Dengan hentakan kasar, keduanya beralih ke arah pintu yang tengah diketuk diiringi suara bel yang tidak sabaran.

Sougo menarik pintu geser rumah mereka kasar dan ...

"Berisik!/Berisik aru!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

Sang tamu hanya nyengir lebar.

"Selamat pagi, _Bakagura, Ahokita_ ," sapa sang tamu kurang ajar.

" _Baka aniki_?" ucap Kagura tak percaya ketika melihat sosok sang kakak yang terlihat dewasa dan surai _Vermillion_ yang terpotong pendek.

Kamui memasang senyuman seperti biasa.

"Kalian tak mengizinkanku masuk?" sindirnya.

Sougo tak menjawab dan memilih melengos pergi dari depan pintu tersebut. "Biasanya juga kau asal masuk." Cibirnya kemudian.

Kedua pria dewasa tersebut saling berbincang sementara, Kagura masih mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi.

.

.

"Jadi begitu?" Kamui mengangguk paham setelah mendengar penjelasan Sougo tentang hilangnya Kagura saat ini dan berganti dengan Kagura dari lima tahun yang lalu.

"Bagimana?" tanya singkat Sougo.

Kamui mengangkat kedua pundaknya. "Hanya ada dua pilihan, lanjutkan atau batalkan pernikahan kalian." Ujarnya memberikan opsi yang sama sekali tak membantu.

Sougo mendelik tajam tapi tak dapat berkata apapun. Sedangkan Kagura, gadis itu nampak mencerna setiap kalimat yang keluar dari kedua pria di hadapannya.

" _Anoo_ ... Kamui- _nii_ ... menikah? Maksudnya aku yang menikah?" tanya gadis itu kikuk.

Kamui melirik ke arah Kagura. "Kau pikir siapa lagi yang akan menikah, hmm?" ujarnya seraya tersenyum.

Netra biru itu membeliak kaget. "Tidak mungkin aru! Aku tidak mau menikah dengan pria _Sadist_ yang mengatakan bahwa aku tak dapat menikah di masa depan aru!" tolaknya.

Kamui tertawa. "Hahaha ... dia mengingatnya, tuh." Ejek Kamui ke arah Sougo.

Sougo yang nampak tertegun kemudian menepuk jidatnya. Kenapa dari semua momen mereka bersama, gadis itu hanya mengingat hal-hal buruk tentangnya di masa lalu.

"Itu sudah lewat, _China_. Lima tahun yang lalu. Kita bahkan sudah berpacaran selama empat tahun." Jelas pemuda pasir itu sambil memijit pangkal hidungnya.

Kagura tetap menggeleng tak percaya. "Bohong aru! Aku tetap tidak percaya aru!" teriaknya seraya berlari keluar dari rumah tersebut.

"Kagura!" pekik Kamui ketika melihat adiknya yang berlari.

.

.

 ** _Hosh ... hosh ... hosh ..._**

Napas Kagura terdengar tak beraturan dengan peluh membanjiri wajah gadis itu. Kagura berlari, terus berlari sejauh mungkin dari rumah tadi.

Satu tujuannya saat ini ...

Rumahnya yang dulu dan rumah milik ayah angkatnya, Sakata Ginpachi.

Ketika Kagura hampir sampai di persimpangan jalan menuju rumah Ginpachi, Gadis itu melihat Tsukuyo dengan seorang bocah cilik bersurai _silver_ keluar dari persimpangan tersebut.

Senyum Kagura mencerah ketika melihat sosok tersebut. Dengan tenaganya, Kagura meneriakan nama Tsukuyo agar wanita tersebut berhenti. Tetapi, nampaknya Tsukuyo tak dapat mendengar teriakan gadis itu.

Kagura memperlambat langkahnya ketika melihat pakaian yang dikenakan oleh wanita itu dan sebungket bunga di tangannya.

Dengan langkah mengendap-endap, gadis itu mengikuti langkah Tsukuyo dengan jarak yang agak berjauhan.

.

.

 ** _PEMAKAMAN KOTA EDO._**

Itulah papan nama yang terbaca jelas di matanya. Dengan ragu, Kagura ikut memasuki area pemakaman tersebut dan menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik pepohonan tak jauh dari tempat Tsukuyo tengah berdo'a.

"Hari ini aku membawa kabar untuk kalian, Otose- _san_ ..."

 _'Eh, Baba sudah meninggal?_ ' batin Kagura yang mencuri dengar perkataan Tsukuyo.

"Mitsuba- _San_ ," lanjutnya.

Manik Kagura melebar. Mitsuba? Kakaknya Sougo juga? Kapan? Seingatnya, di kamarnya tadi, masih ada foto dirinya dan kakak si bungsu okita itu.

"Umibozu- _san_ ," lanjut Tsukuyo lagi.

Netra biru itu semakin melebar dengan tangan yang menutup mulutnya. ' _PAPI!'_ pekiknya dalam hati seraya menahan segala rasa nyeri yang menyergap hatinya.

"Dan, Ginpachi." Akhirnya. "Sayang, beri salam untuk papa." Tsukuyo menyuruh putranya yang berusia kisaran lima tahunan itu untuk memberikan salam di makam Ginpachi.

Setelah anaknya memberi salam, Tsukuyo tersenyum tipis. "Ginpachi, aku tahu kau di sana bersama Umibozu- _san_ akan marah mendengar hal ini." Tsukuyo memulai ceritanya.

"Kalian tahu, putri kita, Kagura, beberapa hari lagi akan menikah dengan pemuda _Sadist_ yang kalian anggap hama itu." Ceritanya dengan kekehan geli. "Ajaib, bukan? Padahal mereka selalu berkelahi." Tsukuyo kini menatap ke langit lepas.

"Aku harap kalian tak mengutuk bocah _Sadist_ itu." Kekehnya lagi. "dan untuk Mitsuba, putramu sekarang sudah belajar berjalan. Hijikata benar-benar menjaga putra kalian dengan baik."

Tsukuyo melanjutkan ceritanya tentang berbagai hal di depan lima makam tersebut-satunya adalah makam milik Mami Kagura.

Tanpa Tsukuyo sadari, di balik pepohonan tak jauh dari tempatnya itu, Kagura menguping semua pembicaraannya dengan manik yang berkaca-kaca menahan tangis.

.

.

Kagura berjalan pelan mendekati makam tersebut. Bibirnya bergetar, pandangan matanya nampak kosong melihat nama-nama yang tertera di pusara tersebut, dan hatinya terasa bertalu.

Gadis itu masih berusaha untuk menolak kenyataan di depan matanya.

"Gin- _chan_ ... Papi ..." lirihnya.

Tetapi, seberapa besarpun keinginan gadis itu untuk berteriak dan menangis, air matanya tak kunjung turun membasahi wajahnya.

 ** _Grep._**

Tubuh gadis itu tertarik ke belakang, ketika ada sebuah tangan yang menariknya.

Kagura menolehkan kepalanya. "Sa ... dist?" gumamnya lirih dengan bibir yang bergetar.

Tak lama, kedua tubuh itu jatuh karena Kagura sudah tak mampu menopang berat tubuhnya. Keduanya terdiam. Tangan kiri Sougo memeluk gadis itu dari belakang sedangkan, tangan kanannya menutup mata gadis itu.

"Kagura." Sougo berbisik tepat di telinga kiri Kagura. "Menangislah." Lanjutnya seraya mempererat dekapannya.

Netra biru yang tertutup tangan ini membulat berkaca-kaca. Kedua tangannya tergerak menggenggam erat lengan yang merengkuh dirinya.

Detik berikutnya, Kagura menangis.

Tangisannya terdengar pilu seakan mengeluarkan semua isi hati gadis itu.

" _China_ ... inilah kenyataan yang harus kita berdua hadapi." Sougo berujar datar.

Pemuda itu tetap pada posisinya hingga Kagura selesai melepaskan kesedihannya seraya menatap kosong langit yang kini tengah beranjak siang.

Ah~ Peristiwa ini dia alami lagi. Melihat gadisnya yang menangis pilu seperti saat ini benar-benar membuat dirinya turut bersedih.

"Ssstt ... Aku ada disini, _China_. Kau tak sendiri." Hiburnya, sama seperti dulu.

.

.

Sougo dan Kagura kembali ke kediaman mereka bersama-sama. Di depan teras tersebut, Kamui sudah menunggu dengan raut khawatir. Senyuman Kamui kembali ketika melihat sepasang manusia tersebut masuk ke perkarangan rumah.

" _Okaeri_." Sambutnya ceria.

" _Tadaima/ tadaima aru_." Jawab mereka bersama-sama.

Mereka bertiga kembali berkumpul di ruang santai rumah Sougo dan Kagura.

.

" _Bakamui_ , Kapan Papi dan Gin- _chan_ meninggal?"

Pertanyaan Kagura menjadi awal pengisi keheningan mereka.

Sougo dan Kamui saling bertatapan sebelum akhirya saling mengangguk sepakat.

"Lima tahun yang lalu." Jawab singkat Kamui.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kagura lagi.

"Mereka kecelakaan." Kamui kembali membalas.

Kagura nampak terdiam. Lima tahun lalu dari saat ini artinya sehabis dirinya dan yang lain lulus dari sekolah menengah atas. Pantas saja dia tak menjumpai kedua sosok itu lagi di foto yang terpajang di kamar Sougo.

"Aku dan _Sadist_ ...," Kagura terdiam sejenak. Rasanya sulit untuk menanyakan hal ini.

"Kita bertunangan. Lebih tepatnya minggu ini kita akan menikah." Jelas Sougo singkat.

Kagura menunduk kepalanya. Tunangan? Menikah? Bagaimana bisa? Dia bahkan tak memiliki rasa apapun kepada rivalnya saat ini.

Kamui melirik singkat Sougo memberi sinyal. Setelahnya, pemuda itu bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi dari ruangan tersebut guna memberikan privasi ke mereka berdua.

Sougo melirik kepergian Kamui melalui ekor matanya. Setelah sosok itu benar-benar menghilang, Sougo beranjak mendekati Kagura yang masih tertunduk seraya menepuk pelan pucuk kepala gadis itu.

"Aku tahu ini sulit bagimu." Ucap datar pemuda itu. "Tapi, ini adalah kenyataannya saat ini." Lanjutnya.

Kagura terpengarah mendengarnya. "Tapi, aku ...," Kagura bergumam lirih.

"Aku tahu. Saat ini rasanya terhadapku telah menghilang." Sambungnya.

Kagura menatap wajah Sougo yang masih terlihat datar. Gadis itu heran, mengapa sosok tersebut tak terkejut dengan perubahannya kalau memang ini adalah masa lima tahun kemudian.

"Nee, _Sadist_ ... Kau menyukaiku?" tanya Kagura to the point.

Sougo terdiam dengan senyuman tipis-sangat tipis.

"Nee ... Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa kembali ke wujud normal masa ini?" paniknya.

Sougo mendengus seraya menyejajarkan posisinya agar setara dengan wajah Kagura.

"Bagaimana jika aku membuatmu jatuh kepadaku sekali lagi?" pemuda itu balik bertanya.

"Kenapa aku yang harus jatuh cinta kepadamu lagi, _Sadist_!" ucapnya tak terima.

Sougo tak menjawab. Sebaliknya, pemuda itu menyunggingkan senyuman tipis, benar-benar sebuah senyuman, bukan seringai yang sering dia tunjukkan.

"Karena, sejak awal kita bertemu, aku ingin kau menyandang nama Okita di belakang namamu." Sougo menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepala Kagura dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan gadis itu yang masih terdiam.

Sepeninggal Sougo, detak jantung Kagura berpacu menggila diiringi dengan semburat merah di wajahnya.

Sial, dia tak bisa membohongi dirinya kalau saat ini dia terlalu senang.

Ah~ karena terlalu senangnya dia menjadi mengantuk.

.

.

.

.

"Na ..."

"Na ..."

" _China_ ... Oy, _China_ _musume,_ bangun."

Sougo mengguncang pelan sosok yang tertidur pulas di toilet wanita tersebut. Demi apapun, baru kali ini pemuda _Sadist_ berwajah _Shota_ itu masuk ke dalam toilet wanita. Dan semua karena sosok _Vermillion_ yang tengah tertidur pulas di depannya ini.

"Ngghh ..."

Gadis itu melengus pelan dan mengerjapkan netra birunya pelan.

" _Sadist_?" gumamnya ketika mendapati sosok tersebut tengah berjongkok di depan wajahnya.

" _Takku_! Apa yang kau pikirkan dengan tidur di dalam toilet, _Baka_ _China_." Sindir pemuda tersebut.

Kagura memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit seraya mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru.

"Aku dimana?" tanyanya lirih.

"Toilet." Jawab singkat Sougo seraya menyodorkan kacamata gadis itu. "Pakailah. Aku tak ingin orang lain melihat matamu." Lanjutnya dengan suara lirih.

Kagura mengangguk dan memakai kacamatanya, "Terima kasih,." Gumamnya. Gadis itu masih berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

"Ya ampun. Karena kau, aku harus masuk toilet wanita." Keluhnya.

Kagura memilih diam. Rasanya hari ini terlalu melelahkan baginya.

" _China_ , Kakimu terluka." Sougo merapa lutut gadis itu.

"Eh?" Kagura yang kaget juga melihat lututnya. "Kok bisa? Tunggu, Oy, _Sadist_! Kenapa kamu masuk toilet perempuan, _Kuso Gakki_!" cecarnya yang baru tersadar sepenuhnya.

Sougo menutup telinganya. "Berisik. Aku sudah jelaskan berulang kali tadi, diamlah." Balas Sougo sengit sambil menempelkan plester di lutut gadis itu.

"Dasar ceroboh." Lanjutnya seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

Kagura tertegun sejenak seraya menyambut uluran tangan Sougo. Bayang- bayang pemuda _Sadist_ yang berusia lima tahun kemudian mampir dalam benak gadis itu.

"Mimpi, kah?" gumamnya.

"Apa?" tanyanya heran.

Kagura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada aru." Sanggahnya.

Sougo mengedikan bahunya acuh.

"Ayo, pulang. Aku antar." Titahnya yang dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Kagura.

"Aku bisa pulang bersama Kamui- _nii_ aru." Tolaknya.

" _Bakamui_ sudah pulang dan ini sudah malam. Pokoknya kuantar." Tegas pemuda itu seraya mengambil tas Kagura yang sedari tadi dibawanya. "Dan buat tadi, aku minta maaf." Lanjutnya seraya membuang muka.

Kagura mendengus pasrah. "Kau menyebalkan, _Sadist_. Tapi, aku maafkan."

Sougo tersenyum tipis seraya menepuk pelan pucuk kepala gadis itu. " _Good girl_ , _China_." Seraya tersenyum tipis.

Kagura terkesima dengan wajah yang memerah. Rasanya, dia pernah melihat senyuman itu sebelumnya.

"A-apa-apain, sih." Gadis itu menepis tangan Sougo malu-malu.

Melihat wajah merona Kagura tadi membuat Sougo turut salah tingkah. Sebisa mungkin dia menyembunyikannya dibalik wajah datarnya.

' _Nih bocah manis banget.'_ Batinnya tak sadar.

Seketika, Sougo jadi teringat akan sosok Kagura lain yang tadi dia temui. sosok cantik bersurai _Vermillion_ panjang dengan iris biru menawan yang tengah mengenakan pakaian pengatin.

Tiba-tiba batin Sougo kesal sendiri. Pokoknya, sebelum mereka lulus, Kagura harus menjadi miliknya, Batinnya menyemangati.

Kedua insan itu berjalan beriringan menuju gerbang sekolah mereka.

Langit malam bertabur bintang turut menemani langkah mereka. Tanpa mereka sadari, benang merah yang mengikat keduanya mulai terlihat. Jalan cinta mereka baru dimulai sekarang.

-fin-

 ** _Yup ... akhirnya selesai ..._**

 ** _Yuki tahu ini buat hari ketiga ..._**

 ** _Tapi Yuki baru dapet ide sekarang #ditabok_**

 ** _Jujurnya dari semua tema, future dan time skip itu sulit banget bagi Yuki #pundungdipojokan._**

 ** _Yosh ... nggak perlu basa-basi lagi ..._**

 ** _Ditunggu komentar tentang fic ini ya Minna-san ..._**

 ** _Arigatou gozaimasu ..._**


End file.
